El secreto de Touya
by PrimulaD
Summary: A veces los sueños son una buena indicación de las tormentas internas. Yaoi light.


**El Secreto de Touya.**

_**Silencio, el silencio es casi como la muerte. (Byron)**_

- ¿Touya?

La cálida voz resonó en la habitación sobresaltándolo. No lo había esperado. No así. No tan pronto. Por mucho tiempo había soñado estar a solas con él, pero no ahora, no de esta forma. Volvió el rostro hacia la esbelta figura que se perfilaba contra la pálida luz del pasillo.

- ¿Touya?

- Siempre supe lo que eras, de alguna misteriosa forma... siempre lo supe –acodó sus brazos en las rodillas, juntando las manos.

Yukito se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama. El silencio caía como plomo entre ellos.

- Sin embargo... esto va más allá. No soy un niño Yuki.

- Lo sé.

- ¿De verdad? –una mueca irónica curvó sus delgados labios.

- ¿Quieres... hablar con el otro?

- Siempre creí que eras inconsciente de su existencia –lo miró sorprendido, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- No es así... ¿quieres?

- No sé... No, te consume mucha energía –negó enfático clavando la vista en el suelo.

- Ya no.

Esas palabras abrieron la recién formada llaga de su herida. Sí. Había renunciado. A la posibilidad de ver a su madre, de sentirla entre los vivos nuevamente. Había entregado su poder en un supremo gesto de amor, que ahora parecía no significar nada. Sin arrepentimientos, sin dudas, entrega total a cambio de una sola posibilidad... sin embargo, había valido la pena, el cálido silencio de Yukito se lo decía, su presencia ahí lo gritaba.

- ¿Touya? –la voz lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

- ¿Si?

- Está bien.

- ¡Cómo puedes decir que está bien! –su voz bajó hasta un susurro quebrado– TE AMO... no puede estar bien... es un error.

- Amar nunca puede ser un error.

- ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera eres humano –dijo mirándolo sarcástico. La pena que invadió el hermoso rostro de su amigo lo hirió profundamente– lo lamento –tartamudeó. Se incorporó lentamente y se alejó dándole la espalda, la cabeza clavada en el pecho y los brazos cruzados obstinadamente sobre su pecho.

Una cálida sensación recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el contacto de los brazos de Yukito, el delgado cuerpo apoyado en su espalda, la barbilla posada en su omóplato. Cerró los ojos "esto no es real" se dijo, anhelando con toda el alma que fuera cierto... perderse en el torbellino de emociones que recorría cada palmo de su piel.

- Lo es –musitó la voz suave en su oído– yo también te amo.

Las firmes manos, increíblemente fuertes a pesar de su complexión, lo giraron con suavidad, deshaciendo el abrazo con el que se protegía a sí mismo, entrecruzando los finos dedos con los suyos. Unos labios desesperadamente suaves se posaron en los suyos, frotando con suave insistencia, entreabrió los labios para darle la bienvenida a esa suave lengua que exploraba hambrienta cada pliegue de su boca. Yukito soltó sus manos para tomarlo de la nuca, ladeando gentilmente la cabeza, y recorriendo con sus dedos el suave cabello de Touya, deslizando la otra mano bajo su playera, para delinear con la exquisita delicadeza de sus yemas los marcados músculos del estómago, estremeciendo cada fibra de su ser al compás de un acorde fantasmal, sobrecogedor y mortalmente excitante que extendía sus notas bajando desde la cintura hacia su trasero. Muchas veces había soñado este momento con un desquiciado anhelo, pero la realidad estaba superando con creces la más loca de sus fantasías. El placer era abrumador, un vórtice que amenazaba colocarlo al borde de un precipicio, arrastrarlo, succionarlo y esparcirlo en átomos de no- existencia.

"¡Touya!", el grito se abrió paso entre las telarañas de su pasión, sacudiéndolo hasta los cimientos. "¡Touya!". El segundo grito perforó la irrealidad, haciéndolo caer de la cama. Puso la cabeza sobre el colchón, el almohadazo nocturno erizándole los cabellos de manera absurda, subió una mano para sujetarse a lo que quedaba de edredón arriba y mirar a través de ojos legañosos al engendro que lo había sacado de su éxtasis.

Su hermanita estaba parada del lado opuesto de la cama, mirándolo enrojecer imposiblemente, con sus enormes ojos oliva impresos con un inequívoco signo de interrogación. La súbita vergüenza que sintió ante la inocencia de Sakura acabó por echarle un balde de agua fría a su culposo cuerpo.

- ¡Qué! –tronó más por costumbre que por convicción.

- El desayuno está listo era mi turno ¿se te olvidó? papá ya se fue a trabajar ya es tarde y no vamos a llegar a tiempo a clases ¿qué estás esperando? apúrate no vamos a alcanzar a Yukito ¿no te vas a bañar? oye y de paso péinate.

Muchas veces se había preguntado cómo era posible que un ser humano, al menos _eso_ parecía ser Sakura, soltara tal andanada de palabras sin respirar una sola vez. Lo peor del caso es que _él le entendía_. Se estiró lo más que pudo y se dio una rápida ducha. Con el cabello aún mojado, comió a dos carrillos casi atragantándose, empacó rápidamente la leche y agarró su mochila.

- ¿No te vas a lavar los dientes? –preguntó el monstruo.

Muy a su pesar regresó corriendo a su habitación, golpeándose el cuerpo con muebles que no debían estar ahí y sillas que a alguien se le ocurrió comprar en mala hora. Finalmente lo consiguió: estaba afuera de la casa siguiendo a su hermanita, ¿no se suponía que la de piernas cortas era ella?, hasta la casa de Yukito. Se sintió ridículo, tantas prisas...

Durante el corto trayecto pensaba en lo precario de su situación. Llevaba una semana teniendo esos sueños. Despertaba sudoroso y agotado, por las largas sesiones de emoción interminable con variaciones de tono, que se estaban convirtiendo en una adicción. Esperaba con ansias que la noche llegara, para acabar lamentándolo a media noche bajo la ducha de agua fría. Finalizando invariablemente con los músculos ateridos y el corazón desbocado. Lo peor era que cada día que transcurría se sentía más culpable, de muchas cosas, de callar lo que sentía. De ser incapaz de al menos tomar el teléfono y, ocultando su cobardía tras el auricular, decir lo que tenía qué decir a quien se lo tenía que decir. Culpable de la mirada preocupada de su padre ante su creciente palidez, y el cansancio atribuido al don que había regalado... de la eterna pregunta que yacía en el fondo de los ojos de Sakura.

Su corazón se aligeró al ver la delgada figura de su amigo esperándolos, la sonrisa dibujada en los labios, y los ojos canela vibrando. Lo observó darle un caramelo a su hermanita y se sintió estúpida, absurdamente celoso, "este va a ser un largo día" pensó moviendo la cabeza. Se acercó por fin a Yukito.

- No tengo uno para ti –dijo apenado, y por una fracción de segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, inmediatamente bajó la vista al percibir el rubor coloreando rematadamente el rostro de su amigo, y sintió el reflejo en el suyo propio, aunque por motivos completamente diferentes.

Eran un trío extraño. Sakura patinando en zigzag delante de ellos y ambos sin despegar la vista del piso, las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos del pantalón, extrañamente callados, sin entender una pizca del incesante parloteo de la niña. Luz y oscuridad... con una guacamaya variopinta entre ambos.

Largas, largas horas transcurridas entre conceptos abstractos de geometría "curvas, planos, dedos largos... tienes qué detener esta línea de pensamientos Touya". Ética: "si dos chicos se gustan, la ética tiene... va de nuevo". Historia "tal vez si viviera en una sociedad guerrera..." Por alguna extraña razón todo lo que decían sus maestros se relacionaba con él, con su extraño amor. La sensación era desesperante, cada diez minutos sentía las orejas coloradas, agradeciendo con toda el alma al destino, el haberse dejado crecer un poco más el pelo.

Nuevamente la loca carrera hasta el patio. Se detuvo en seco. Ahí estaba, mirando fijamente a través de la malla ciclónica que separaba los grados, siguió la línea de la visión hasta la pequeña pareja de cabezas rubio arena: Sakura y Syahoran, sentados compartiendo el almuerzo, Tomoyo apuntando con su cámara hacia la parejita. "Ay, pero qué ganas de saltar la malla y agarrar a ese... a ése demonio del infierno por el pescuezo... aunque posiblemente yo no saldría bien parado de eso, probablemente tendría encima a Sakura y a MeiLing antes de ponerle la mano encima", la vehemencia de su pensamiento lo hizo reír, distrayendo la atención de su amigo. Yukito lo miró sonriendo como respuesta a su risa.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Yukito sin dejar de sonreír.

- Pensamientos asesinos –respondió Touya sentándose junto a su amigo en el pasto, doblando las largas piernas en semi- loto.

- ¿Syahoran? –preguntó divertido.

- ¿Quién más?... ¿quieres? –le tendió un sándwich, era agradable no verlo comer como troglodita, se dijo al ver que aceptaba su ofrecimiento con calma, el leve roce de sus dedos envió una chispa peligrosa a lo largo de su columna, nuevamente desvió la mirada tratando de enfocar su pensamiento en algo más constructivo... como el odio a Syahoran.

- Touya... tenemos que hablar –dijo su amigo casualmente mientras masticaba su sándwich.

- Cuando quieras –las palabras se secaron en su boca, tratando de imaginar qué nuevo peligro acecharía a su hermanita, el corazón palpitando desbocado en su pecho. En realidad se estaba cansando de no poder hacer nada, de sentirse impotente ante los extraños acontecimientos que habían rodeado su vida en los últimos meses, impotente por no ser capaz de proteger a Sakura de cualquier cosa que se le echara encima... aunque la niña era bastante capaz y poseía la magia suficiente como para sacudirse el peligro... eso no era excusa.

- Hoy en la noche hay una exhibición de artes marciales, creo que Syahoran va a participar... ¿nos vemos ahí? –preguntó Yukito aún masticando.

- Claro –contestó Touya, fascinado por el deleite que ponía ese extraordinario muchacho en cada sencillo acto de su existencia, en esa pasión por vivir y disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida y era tan grande su amor que no tenía cabida para la envidia que razonablemente debería sentir. Prodigio, un prodigio puro los había enganchado y entremezclado sus almas para siempre.

Se encaminaron de regreso a sus salones. Las ávidas miradas de las jovencitas sobre él lo halagaban e incomodaban a la vez, sabía que era atractivo, pero ellas no eran el objetivo que él deseaba atraer, su palpable desdén obraba como un poderoso repelente... al menos para la mayoría. Inconscientemente enderezó su pose, caminando a largas zancadas junto a Yukito. Para su angustia, el club de admiradoras de Yuki babeaba al verlo pasar, podía sentir las miradas de odio visceral sobre él y se sintió feliz, de ser objeto del odio de un montón de chiquillas por la preferencia de Yuki por él, _eso_ lo hacía sentir mucho más orgulloso que ser él mismo el objeto del afecto de las chicas. Y Yuki... como siempre, totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía alrededor, tan distante como una estrella, tan intocable como el sol. Y él, él bebía ambicioso cada respiración, se saturaba de su olor a lavanda y shampoo, admiraba la pulcritud de sus ropas y era capaz de mirar la persona que era a través de los feos lentes que no conseguían ocultar la hermosura de sus rasgos. El día había comenzado de una forma perfecta, y rezó con toda el alma por que así terminara.

* * *

El auditorio vibraba con la actividad y los gritos de la gente que apoyaba a su respectivo participante hacían eco en la cavidad del domo. La señora Daijouji había insistido en acompañar a las niñas, gracias al cielo, y Tomoyo había disfrazado a Sakura con un hermoso vestidito rosa con vuelos plateados y cogulla Luis XV también plateada, sin mangas, sonrió disimuladamente mientras las veía saltar para abrirse paso entre la multitud hacia donde estaba el engendro ese... compitiendo ya.

A pesar del aire acondicionado, el calor emanado por los cientos de cuerpos reunidos, así como la propia tensión nerviosa, comenzaron a hacer sus estragos en él, sintió el sudor perlar su frente, sacó un pañuelito y se secó la frente y la línea superior del labio. Después de tartamudear unas pocas palabras de disculpa a la señora, se escabulló y empezó a buscar a Yukito con la mirada. Alcanzó a distinguirlo entre un grupo de sus fans, sonriendo ajeno a las codiciosas jovencitas que lo rodeaban, contento de simplemente existir.

Las condenadas mariposas estaban ya trepando desde el estómago a su garganta cuando la comprensión llegó como una cascada de agua fría haciéndolo sudar, irónicamente, con más ímpetu, "es absurdo... no es la primera vez que salimos juntos, es irracionalmente absurdo" se repitió tratando de traer algo de cordura a la maraña de nervios en que se había convertido, esforzándose inútilmente en desacelerar el alocado latir en su pecho. No era Sakura, no se trataba de su hermana, de lo contrario Yukito estaría cerca, incluso el bicharraco ése... (¿qué era? ¿un koala alado?), que tanto se esforzaba su hermanita en ocultar, tampoco lo había percibido moverse... es más: Sakura no llevaba su mochila... sólo que Tomoyo... no, tenía que desechar ese pensamiento, si no se refería a ella... ¿sería posible que Yukito supiera su secreto?, el pensamiento lo hizo enrojecer nuevamente.

El chico lo descubrió y sonrió, sus ojos convertidos en dos alegres rendijas, se deshizo amablemente del alborotado grupo de jovencitas hasta llegar a su lado. Caminar junto a él, a solas, respirar el mismo aire... ¡todo era tan embriagador!, salieron del auditorio, el frescor de la noche pegaba la húmeda camisa a su cuerpo, el frío lo hizo estremecerse, pero Yukito se deshizo de su suéter y se lo tendió, él lo aceptó vacilante pero agradecido, memorizando ávido el aroma que saturaba la prenda. Miró con el rabillo del ojo a su amigo, la cabeza aún baja, el aleteo de su corazón parecía volverse audible y la vergüenza se estaba convirtiendo en algo tangible, dolorosamente opresivo. Yukito se detuvo en un puesto y compró un par de manzanas acarameladas, alargándole una. Se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque, aún solitario gracias al evento que se celebraba en el auditorio. Tal parecía que tendría que ser él quien rompiera el silencio... a lo mejor el despistado muchacho había olvidado que ÉL lo había citado aquí, en este lugar. Tragó el trozo de manzana después de dos vueltas, lo que había que hacer, era mejor ahora que nunca.

- Yuki... ¿querías hablarme de algo... es Sakura?

- Sí... no

- ¿Sí, o no? –preguntó no entendiendo ni jota.

- No es Sakura –Touya sintió que el cosquilleo de las mariposas estaba vaciando su estómago, convirtiéndolo en terreno yermo para... más mariposas.

- Escucha... creo que lo mejor es...

- Somos nosotros –Yukito lo interrumpió mirando vanamente el palito que sostenía su manzana, bueno lo que quedaba de ella.

"Nosotros" pensó Touya, es la primera vez que la pronuncia así. Y cuánto había deseado escuchar ese particular tono en esa palabra. Se pellizcó ligera y disimuladamente, ¡tenía que asegurarse que estaba despierto!, el dolor le respondió que sí. Los ojos canela de Yukito lo miraban con fijeza, en algún momento se habían desprendido de la golosina para posarse en los suyos, el vuelco que dio su corazón lo hizo respingar atarantado. Quería responder, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta antes de que pudiera incluso abrirla. Boqueó en busca de aire, deseando morirse de la pena que sentía por sí mismo. Su máximo anhelo y su peor pesadilla estaban ligados en este instante. "Ahora o nunca" se dijo, extrayendo fuerzas de flaqueza, decidido por fin a terminar con ese hechizo que lo mantenía callado.

- Te- tengo- q- que- de- decirte algo –comenzó tartamudeando. Bueno, no era precisamente estilo lo que buscaba, ¿o sí?

- ¿Has soñado Touya? –preguntó Yukito interrumpiéndolo con su clásica inocencia, haciendo saltar nuevamente el corazón de Touya, y haciendo volver las mariposas que creía ya había fumigado.

- ¿A...a- q- qué te refieres? –logró preguntar tras tragar saliva ruidosamente. Yuki volvió la vista hacia él interrogante, no sabía si por su ruidoso exabrupto o qué.

- ¿Conmigo? –la única palabra expresaba más que la frase completa.

"¡Rayos!", pensó Touya, "debí suponerlo, lo sabe", se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, tratando de ocultar el rojo- neón que sabía tenía grabado como marca encima, los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Escuchó el crujido del mordisco a la manzana y entreabrió los dedos para ver a Yukito masticar a dos carrillos, lo vio arrojar el palillo haciendo una perfecta canasta en el cesto de basura a un par de metros de ellos.

- Te he soñado –dijo Yukito con sencillez.

- Yo...

- Lo sé. Yo también. Lo que te dije era cierto: nunca puede ser un error.

Sin poder resistir el impulso, mordió furiosamente la manzana, que había dejado abandonada a un lado, tenía que ocuparse en algo. El enloquecido golpeteo en sus costillas amenazaba reventarle el pecho. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse un poco. "¡Yukito sabía su secreto!, sí, el silencio es casi como la muerte". Entonces lo percibió, el familiar aroma de su aliento dilatando sus fosas nasales con esa mezcla de lavanda-shampoo que impregnaba sus cabellos elevando un vaho translúcido y cálido sobre su rostro, del que la impresión había ahuyentado todo rastro de color. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza hasta que protestaron. "¿Lo estoy imaginando? ¡No, no ahora!". Pero la cálida y húmeda lengua que lamía sus labios retirando los restos del dulce ¡parecía tan real! No quiso salir del hechizo, no quiso abrir los ojos para descubrir que era un sueño. Uno más. Los labios se retiraron dejándolo hambriento, jadeante. Unas manos irrealmente fuertes, de finos dedos, lo levantaron con facilidad elevándolo como una pluma en el aire. Sintió que la aceleración dejaba abajo su estómago, perdía peso. "Definitivamente me quedé dormido, pero no, esta vez no voy a despertar", pensó obstinadamente "esta vez tengo que llegar hasta el final... para que al menos valga la pena la ducha helada". Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abrir los ojos, para sentir con cada poro de su piel, con cada fragmento de su ser... pues era lo único que tenía.

- Touya... mírame –dijo Yukito suavemente, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo, Touya sintió que cuerpo y alma correspondían ciegamente a la cercanía del otro, reaccionando como el acero ante el imán, sentía el aliento del chico a un palmo de su rostro.

- No –protestó débilmente.

- Mírame –insistió con dulzura, una mano lo sostuvo de la cintura, oprimiéndolo contra su cuerpo, mientras que la otra tomaba su barbilla con gentileza– ¿por favor? –la súplica le rompió el corazón.

Touya abrió sus ojos para encontrar las tonalidades azul grisáceo de los ojos de Yue. Las suaves alas cubrían sus cuerpos unidos en un dulce y apasionado abrazo, suspendidos en el aire contra la luz de la luna llena.

_**Finis.**_

N.A. Este fic fue escrito inspirado por "I don't want to miss a thing" de Aerosmith (...y Lord Byron).


End file.
